The State of My Head
by HarleyWilson
Summary: Anna is having these visions, ones not like she's ever experienced before... Who is this mysterious man in her mind who oozes cofident skill but hides in shades of red? Will it drive her crazy? Or worse? Btw I don't own Wade or Deadpool... or anything really but my favorite hoodie brandishing you guessed it- Deadpool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The darkness.

I saw it before I heard it. Unusual because normally I experience visions like a cutaway scene from a movie. Swish,clink! Flashes of darkness followed by streaks of blurry red. The raw emotion that accompanied the incomplete flashes was overwhelming. For weeks these flashes came, some in the middle of the night. They woke me instantly, as would a nightmare- but it's no dream. My mutation, my "gift" is sensory manipulation, and when it digs the claws into my brain, I'm just along for the ride. I can usually keep the peace in my brain, but once in a while the sounds,sights, smells, emotions and thoughts from someone else pry their way into my core.

When these new flashes came, I saw the darkness, and I felt the unbridled thrill of the stranger I still couldn't quite grasp. There were no thoughts, only motions. On an especially exhausting day at work, I made my way into the bathroom of my beautiful but small New York apartment. Champagne in the fridge, candles lit, I began to draw my bath. As I poured the silky bubble bath under the faucet I could smell the wonderful vanilla filling up the room and I smiled. I adjusted the water and headed out to the kitchen for my favorite black ombre flute and my peach Arbor Mist. I queued up my favorite Playlist and sauntered back toward the tub.

As the music started playing "Halo" by Starset I struck a pose and gave the empty living room my best serious Rockstar look as I started singing.  
I sang out "I can see you running, running every night from the same darkness, it's coming, coming but you are not alone-" my breath caught in my throat. The voices swarmed around my head like a frenzy. Trying to grasp for a reality in the madness I clung to the voice which seemed loudest, and tried to single it out. In the years since I've discovered my abilities, the most unsettling is the ability to unwillingly hear someone else's thoughts. The uncomfortable knowing that you're tapped in to something that's not yours to have and the awkwardness of just that one other voice happening around you. This was different. I'd never heard more than one persons thoughts at a time! There were at least two voices, maybe three but I my head was swimming so I really couldn't tell.

The voices, all male, were having a continuous conversation about why it's unfair that women get to see men topless in public but not the other way around. Someone then suggested food, and the debate instantly switched to chimichangas or pizza (pineapple and olive? Gross!). The argument ensued and the nonsense diluted into an agreement that chimichangas were the answer for tonight. As I tried to grasp how it was that I was in three(!) people's heads at once, I noticed something that I hadn't before. The entire conversation was taking place in first person...what the hell? I thought. Barely aware that the voices were getting louder, I heard my bath running in the back of my mind. I snapped out of my daze and started to walk toward the bath when the next thing the voice said alarmed me-

"Does this rag smell like chloroform?" I heard not only inside head but whispered in my left ear as I dropped my glass and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews! There was a request to better explain Annas actual powers and how it works, and it will happen in chapter 3, I promise. This chapter is really just an establishment of the relationship between she and Wade. Be patient! I swear I'll make good on it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: what the shit biscuit?!

"Now she's unconscious, what the hell do we do with her?"

{I've got a few ideas...}  
[It's wrong! She can't even fight back or tell us to go fu-]

"Yeah its no fun if she can't fight back. We like 'em rowdy. Makes it interesting!" Wade leaned over the motionless woman, noting that she was definitely good looking and was slightly distracted by the fact that her robe split well up her thigh-

{Body lookin like milk!}  
[Ahh the wise deductions from the mind of Ludacris.]

"You fucking know it! Luda's got the answers for everthing. 'Face down, ass up'? Helloooo? The work of a genious. Clearly the man knows what he wants in life. He also happens to you know, make fat stacks and can pay for that ass whenever the D pops."

[The 'D'?]  
{Yea, y'know, the MIGHTY shaft, the weiner meister, the dong, the actual di-}

[I know what it means, I was just wondering when we became a douche knob sounding ass cake...]

"Well I can tell you that according to the general concensus and well, EVERYONE at Shield, it was a looooooong time ago."

[True]  
{We're just misunderstood!}

"The writer thinks she's funny too. But whatever."

*sigh* ***... thanks Wade. Now back to the unconscious woman who might come around any minute...***

Wade stared down at the woman on the floor. He didn't know how or why he'd known where to find her or if she was an enemy. He only knew he was drawn here by some energy and that she had somehow gotten in his head. And for a mercenary, even one who can't die, that was dangerous.

[For her, anyway]  
{Ha!}  
[She's right though we can be un poquito loco!]  
{Wow I thought the only word we knew in Spanish was chimichanga!}

Wade looked candidly at the face of the woman who he'd been drawn to and wondered if she knew what shit storm just happened upon his arrival. There were many things to deal with. As if responding to his thought process she began to stir. Wade jumped at the movement and suppressed the urge to take off her head with the shiny katana withdrawn instinctively and with silent expert precision. It's twin still sheathed on his back, he kept the sword in hand as he slowly moved back to allow her the space to revive. The woman sat up slowly, as if trying to remember how she got to the couch. She rubbed her head and stopped. It came in an instant flood of terror as she remembered the whisper and the sweet smell and the arm that bound her as she lost the fight with the sweet smelling cloth. Also in that moment she realized she was not alone. Her first instinct was to scream and she almost passed out again. Her reaction was much different. She realized three things and addressed them.

"You're the man from the visions. The red and black. And the swords. You drugged me, and then waited for me to wake. She stood, immediately regretting it and yelped as she stepped on a piece of tinted black glass. "And you owe me a new flute. Damn! That was my favorite! Just what the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

"Wrong with me? Are you fucking serious? Is she fucking serious?"

{What the shit biscuit?!}  
[She's actually serious.]

"Stop doing that! It makes my head hurt!"

"Doing what? Seriously lady I know damn well how to piss someone off, and I can assure you I did nothing. Yet."

"I mean, are you some sort of schizo or something? It's like there's no room in your head so you have to invade mine!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a tit-tickling minute! Are you telling me you can hear Whitey and Yellow?"

"You named them Whitey and Yellow?"

"It's actually more of a thing my fans call them. Usually they're in color coordinated boxes and it pretty self explanatory and-wait! You distracted me! How can you hear them? No one else can hear them... even the best telepaths can't hear them. Apparently the universe just kicks a crazy when he's down. I don't know."

Anna felt that he was becoming a little self conscious, and for a clearly dangerous man who was off his rocker to some extent, she figured that didn't end well for anyone involved. She mentally regrouped and planned to try a new approach. After all, besides the whole chloroform incident he hadn't tried anything to hurt or violate her in any way. In fact, he seemed eager for conversation. So this time she took a deep breath and tried being non challant.

"So what's your name, anyway?"

"Name's Wade, although in this tasty dish" he slid his hands playfully over his suit "most know me as Deadpool."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unusual you

okay, sorry it took so long, life gets in the way. Please review! *heart* you guys!

"Well, I'm Anna. This is obviously my house. And I'm not a telepath. My gift is envelopment. I experience moments in people lives secondhand, like a vision, only it's much more personal. I can see their perspective, and I hear everything that's happening in crystal clear detail. I can only describe it as watching a movie clip in super HD. I never know when the visions are coming, but usually I have enough time to sit down before I slip into it, and then I just snap out of it. The details are so crisp it's like experiencing the moment myself."

"That's great. Fucking great. How many other assholes out there can get into my head like you can?"

"I've only ever known of one," she said looking pointedly at the floor "but he won't be a problem for you. Ever." Anna looked at Wade and he smirked and huffed at her.

"The author was trying to get you to look of into the middle distance with a melancholy sadness, but you just weren't having it." He raised his eyebrows at her. "So tell me, this other- just guessing- a lover or a brother?"

Although his face was completely covered by the mask he wore, she could see the mock concerned expression. It was as if the mask was just as expressive as a normal face despite its lack of features. She wanted to punch him, but found herself stifling a giggle instead. Not quite sure this wasn't a dream, she found herself very intrigued by the man who she ought to fear.

"He was my twin. My brother. When we were little we were inseparable, there was nothing that could tear us apart. We had the same friends, the same interests. Our mother loved our bond, seeing us thrive together was everything she wanted. But our father thought differently. He said that we were two separate people who needed to be individuals. He said our relationship was unhealthy. He even accused us of having some gross sexual obsession with each other."

"Wow I thought I was messed up. This takes daddy issues to a whole new level. I can help you fix those."

"Okay take it down a notch before I shut this down for the night."

{We can definitely shut that down. For three days!}

[It's not gonna happen.]

"Don't give up on me yet boys!" Wade whispered to himself. He stopped to look at Anna realizing that had she understood the previous conversation she probably would have protested or slapped him or both.

"So you talk to them out loud? Whitey and Yellow, I mean. It's just strange now that I only hear one-third of the conversation."

"Yea. I do. So what's the deal with your brother?"

"I was afraid you'd ask... anyway, his name was Alexander. Alex. Long story short, my dad convinced my mom thay the only way we would ever have normal productive lives would be if we learned to rely on ourselves and not each other. So they sent us to separate boarding schools, no communication, nothing. The only time I saw my brother after the age of 11 was during Christmas leave. Even then dad kept us apart. When we were sixteen we received a notice that my brother went missing. Of course, being as his school was in England, by the time my parents arrived the police told them that he had run off and aside from posting information on TV and putting his picture everywhere there really wasn't much they could do. It's been 12 years and there's been no sign of him. I figure my father had him killed. I tried to focus on him and force the vision to come, but I could never find him. If he was alive, I'd know."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the continued follows and faves! So much more story to come! My mind is being pulled in so many directions! That's also a side effect of trying to harness Wade. *sigh* But I love him anyway.

Chapter 4: See you again

"So you just let it go ?" Wade asked her

"Of course not. I spent three years living in London looking for him. But everytime I'd feel like I was getting somewhere it turned out to be a dead end, and-"

{DEAD end- get it! Ha!}

[*groan*]

"-I got really depressed. I thought about killing myself, but every time I tried I would slip into a vision, and when I woke I was too exhausted to carry through with it. Pretty dark time in my life. So I figured the universe or whatever was trying to tell me something. I packed up my shit and moved to New York that week."

"And now you're a big girl, here in this bangin apartment all by yourself. Who ya blowing to keep these digs?"

{I volunteer as tribute!}

[Oh me too!]

{I'll buy her a taco! Wonder what she'll give for that?}

Anna shot him a look she intended to seem pissed, but came off amused. "I'm self sufficient, thank you."

"Ok then, just thought I'd ask."

"I work in a boutique." She said simply, getting up to get a broom. She avoided eye contact with Wade, sweeping all of the glass up and dumping it in the trashcan. She put some coffee on and glanced at the clock- wondering how it had gotten to be after midnight. Wade was deep in thought, she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking about, only that he was concentrating. Pulling two cups from the cupboard, she poured them each some, and added cream and sugar to both. She placed the cup on the table between the couch and chair in which he sat. Sipping on her coffee and trying not to be obvious as she studied the man lost in thought, she was at a loss for words in what had become an awkward silence.

As she sat her cup on the table Wade snapped out of his trance. He picked up the coffee and raised the cup in a salute. He turned his head and pulled up the mask just enough to bring the cup to his lips. After taking a good drink of the coffee, he placed it back on the table and looked at her, meeting her gaze.

"I know it's late, so I'm just going to go..." He got up and walked to the glass door leading to her balcony.

Opening the door, he stepped out slowly. As he did, she got up and walked toward him, wondering why he chose the balcony door when they were on the ninth floor. She hurried after him and called out, "Hey wait!" But when she got out the door he was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
When Anna woke the next day, she sat straight up and was alert. She had dreamed of him. Wade, or Deadpool. Not just any dream, either. This dream had her sweating and breathing way to quickly. Why would she dream about him? Certainly why would she dream about him doing those things to her? She told herself that her mind was simply fascinated by the man who brought a rush of danger and adrenaline.

Was it all in her mind though? Of course it was. He was a total stranger. Charming, yes, and intriguing, well, yes but, thats just an overactive imagination and desperation. With her work demanding her time relentlessly she hardly ever went on dates. Was she really getting all goo goo eyed over this chloroform toting spandex covered oddball? She tried not to think about the night before as she walked out to the kitchen, but her breath caught in her throat when she looked up and saw him sitting on the counter eating her cereal.

"Jesus I thought you were gonna sleep all day!"

"What are you doing here?! And why are you eating my cereal?"

"Back up. I'll ask the questions this morning sweetheart. Love that outfit by the way, is it from the new spring line?"

Anna realized that she was wearing the teal colored lace cami and boy shorts she had on under her robe the night before. She gasped and ran for her robe. Coming back out of the bedroom, she turned to address him.

Before she could even open her mouth, he produced a Hello Kitty folder and opened it. There were a few newspaper articles thay had been re printed on regular paper. As she caught the headline of the top one("CEO'S son goes missing from British finishing school"), she realized he had done some homework.

"So, Anna, you failed to mention that dear old daddy was the CEO of a fortune 500 company. But I won't hold that against you. Daddy seems like a prick. Possible followup on that later. But for now, I'm wondering why you're covering up such impressive work with the robe? I asked you this before, and I'd assume you have the answer to this, you know, being the designer. I'm a big fan of your work. Is that from your new spring line? Or didn't you think I'd figure you out? It took me a minute. I knew you were familiar. Now, as a man of many naughty intentions, I'm quite the connoisseur of lingerie. And the delectible decor from your beautiful mind is high on my list. Did you think I wouldn't figure out you are THE Annalese Everett?"

"Um, thanks for the mild stalker like admiration. And yes, it's from the new line." She went over to the coffee maker discovering that he had already made coffee. "Thanks for making coffee."

"Welcome! So do you have to work today?"

"I've got this spring line dropping in two weeks. I live there right now." Wade looked sad through the mask and it made her feel guilty. She had no reason, but she did. She didn't owe him anything, and yet here he was in her house again... Were his arms that defined last night? She took a deep up and down of the man in the skin tight suit and must've been staring because Wade started snickering and lifted her chin with his finger.

"My eyes are up here." He said trying to sound offended "But who could blame you for drinking in this sexy sip of water?"

What are you even talking about right now? I have to get dressed... I- um, uh. Shit. How about drinks tonight? Around 6? There's this great little bar just a few blocks from the shop-"

"Wow! Are you asking me on a date? Cause I gotta say, I-"

"Not a date, just drinks. Yes or no?"

"Of course! See you then!" He ran to the door and slammed it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sugar, we're going down...

Ok, so this will be the turning point in the drama, when Wade does what he wants, we all know how that goes...

Anna sighed as she looked at her closet with disgust. How come we spend hours shopping and hundreds of dollars on clothes just to hate them? It's as if they're surrounded by pixie dust and glitter in the store and as soon as you get them home, the size runs small and the colors don't match anything, no matter how versatile. She would never tell him that she left work two hours early to get ready. The black lace bow knicker style thong accented her tanned cheecks, and the matching bra which kept the girls in perfect harmony, and gave them an extra boost (not that they need it). Tonight that would be her little secret, her confidence booster. Not another soul had this sexy set in her arsenal, this one was unreleased and damn- it was hot. Too bad that after trying on four different dresses she still couldn't find one that she liked as much. Nevermind the fact that he wouldn't see it, her confidence was soaring.

As she hung up the rejected dresses, she came upon one she had forgotten about entirely. The silky black dress was just short enough to be risqué, the neckline a deep v, but still classy enough for drinks. She let her long hair down do from the bun and watched as it fell in gentle waves. After touching up her makeup and adding just a little bit of eyeliner for effect, she grabbed her clutch and left.

**two hours earlier**

Wade was sitting on the roof of building across from her apartment when Anna's car turned the corner. He checked his watch- it was only 4:07. He wondered why she was coming home from work two hours early... maybe she needed unicorn time!

{I'd like a ticket to that right fucking now!}

[OOOOOOH ME TOO]  
{But if she has unicorn time, then we'll have to have unicorn time, and shit just gets real.}

Wade watched as she got out of her car wearing a cute but sensible tan short sleeve romper. Her hair was up in a twist and she looked all business. He chuckled at the idea of her coming home to get ready for their little rendezvous. Having been lost in his thoughts, he didn't see her walk inside. He saw a flicker in the window next to her balcony door and wondered if it was her room. He was answered moments later when, thinking she was hidden in her 9th floor apartment, she dropped the rompers to the floor and stepped out. For a moment he sat there in shock. Then he watched as she rummaged through the closet, seemingly unimpressed. [You know this is wrong, right?]

{She doesn't know, what's the problem?}  
[She's actually meeting with us for drinks and we're just gonna sit here and perv on her through the window?]

"Whitey sometimes you're no fun. But you're right. I don't wanna ruin the surprise anyway. Makes the hunt even more exciting! Besides, when I finally get to that Holiest of Grails, I want it to be the most boner blowing epic moment EVER."

With that being said, Wade lept off of the roof and bounced from balcony to balcony until he found a perch away from her apartment building. He sat thinking about Anna's father and the unfair way he had seperated her from her brother, and how his disappearance seemed too coincidental. Anna said she believed he had him killed, but was that anger or brutal honesty? Contemplating at least a dozen different ways he could slice him up painfully while explaining to him the bastardly things he'd done to his children were immensely fucked up gave him an idea. What if he could find out what had really happened to her brother? Not tonight though, no, tonight was all about her. He wanted to see her let her hair down and relax. And he wanted to see those legs again. Oh god, those legs.

Anna checked her reflection in the rear view mirror, situated her chest(again, you know a girl can never be too sure), and stepped out of her metallic deep brown Audi A8. She had tried to tell herself this was just drinks with a friend (were they even friends?), and she was just nervous because it'd been a while since she'd given any man the time of day. In the back of her mind, however, her thoughts kept rolling over the muscles underneath that spandex burned into her mind when he sat on her counter earlier that day. She opened the door and walked in. Almost immediately she spotted him, talking animatedly with the pretty blonde bartender. As the bartender smiled at him, she looked up and saw her, and Wade followed suit. Instantly she could tell his mouth was gaping, and she did a mental happy dance. He did not take his gaze from hers as she moved across the bar to where he sat.

"Hi." She said to him

"Well hello gorgeous! You look tasty enough to eat." There was a hint of a growl in his voice and itwas evident he was trying very hard to behave.

"Thank you. So how was your day?" She asked, not quite knowing how he would respond.

"Well, I met this super gal, then I had to go make sushi out of some shitbags, I did a little thinking, and then I worried FOREVER about what to wear!"

Anna laughed and he smiled. Anna turned to the blonde at the bar and said, "Hey Ruby, I'll have the usual. How ya been sweetie?"  
"Great girl! You know that set you gave me really turned it up a notch with Sammie. She couldn't keep her hands off the merchandise, and damn it was so comfortable! I was thinking about how I haven't seen you in a few weeks. And then this charming sir started describing the knockout he was meeting and I had a hunch it was you. You look amazing!"

"Thanks, and I'm hear Sammie approves." She winked at Ruby "I'll have an amaretto sour, double trouble. Wade?"

"Two shots of Patrón please. And an extra for the lady." They sat talking g about everything under the sun, laughing and joking as though they were lifelong friends.

"I wish we were lifelong friends, if she'd known me back when I was Ryan Reynolds sexy, it would be soooo much easier to get her naked!" Wade thought at the author sending mental daggers.

**Cool it down, big shot or I'll make her a nun. You'll get your shot soon enough.**

Anna was midsentence when she heard Shinedown' song 'The State of My Head' start. She squealed and jumped up, stumbling into Wade' lap.

"That escalated fast." Wade said chuckling

"We have to dance, this is my SONG!" She said loudly "You think you can dance? I'm gonna call you on this one sweetheart because I think you're feeling pretty good and it seems you're balance impaired."

"That's why you're here! Help me, Wade, you're my only hope" She said trying to imitate the Star Wars heroine.

"I have no problem with putting my arms around you." He smiled

Wade lifted her to her feet and escorted her to the dance area. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips to keep her steady. She was wiggling and dancing and having a blast. She turned around and put her back against him and continued to slide provocatively and move around, grinding against him, and feeling his involuntary response. She was tipsy, and having a great time. He was trying to behave, and for Wade Wilson, that was a fucking feat. He would've loved to taken her home and bent her over the counter he was sitting on this morning.

{Goddamn she keeps rubbing up on it}

"I'm really not having any trouble believing you right now... in fact, I'd really like to know what it is you're hiding under this sexy spandex." Anna trailed her finger from his eyebrow down his check and over where his lips would be.

Wade waited until her finger rested over his lips and kissed her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade knew she was ready to go, and normally, he wouldn't hesitate to take the chance to see all she had to offer. She leaned into him and stared provocatively into his eyes.

"Wanna take this to my apartment?"She teased

"You have no idea how badly I want that. However social convention generally frowns on the taking advantage of a hottie when she's tanked. Not that I really care about that, but I kinda like you. So I'm trying not to fuck this up."

"Are you kidding me? I spend two hours literally tearing apart my closet, wear this super sexy dress to a local fucking bar, get New Orleans style wasted and now you're turning me down? Are you fucking serious? Fuck you, I'm going home. Thanks for nothing, Wade."

She pushed him away, stumbling from the recoil, and started bumbling away from him. She made it four steps and leaned on the wall to remove her shoes. He went after her, refueling her attempt to leave. She was slightly more agile without the stilettoes, still quite impaired. She made it three steps out the door and collapsed. Wade was there in an instant to catch her, but he caught his breath when he saw she was completely motionless. Wade gently nudged her cheek, a panic starting to rise in his chest.

"Anna? Anna what the hell? Anna come on this shit ain't funny!"  
He was almost shaking her at this poing, but he stopped when he noticed her eyes were closed but flickering rapidly beneath her eyelids.

{Shit! She's having a seizure!}  
[No, idiot. She's having a vision! We have to get her home!]

"I know! I'm TRYING!" Wade said, lifting her as he stood.

She began to make subtle movements, a finger twitch, a furrowed brow. Wade put her in the passenger seat of her car and quickly retrieved the keys from her purse. He drove her the short distance to her apartment, grateful for the lack of people in the lobby. He carried her up the stairs anyway, to decrease the chance of an encounter.

{Yea, because 9 flights of stairs is nothing after Francis! Ha!}  
[Clearly we won't be running into that stupid fuck.]

Fade into a dark, dank hallway. The hands at the end of the arms are large and smooth. This man clearly doesn't have to get his hands dirty. As she tries to gain perspective on the man who's eyes she's sharing, she takes in obvious details, making mental notes. Armani suit, cufflinks. Distant scent of... Oh she'd know that scent anywhere- Desert Velvet Oud by Dolce and Gabbana. As the man walked down the corridor he hummed to himself. He stopped just outside the door, peering into the tiny window. He looked in with disgust at the man who slept on the floor. Pulling the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door with a loud click and walked into the small room. The man woke with a start at the sound of the key. He sat up against the wall and looked up at him. The man crouched down and placed one hand on the wall.

"Tell me who the thief is and I'll see that you eat today."

"Please! I don't know! I cant force the visions! Please! It's been three days, I'm so hun-"  
The man in the suit slapped his face brutally.

"Don't beg! Don't you act like a fucking little bitch! It's bad enough you can't even control your supposed "gift" but don't you dare act like that. What kind of man begs? You're more of a bitch than your slut sister."

"Don't you talk about her like that! Don't you talk about her at all!" At the mention of his sister, the weak man became enraged. He tried to push back with his tone but it came across meek.

"Sick. Both of you. Pathetic. I'll come back later to see if you're more cooperative."

Anna could hear the man start to sob and the other left, probably delirious from hunger. Her heart wrenched as she heard such despair. She tried to focus on the surroundings but she could feel herself slipping back. She clung desperately to the vision, willing herself to somehow stay. Her mind pulled at her and she could feel her body convulse in the struggle. Her head seared with pain and she lost focus, fading to black.

He used the keys to open her door and laid her on the couch gently. She was still under, but as he took his arms from under her knees and neck her body began to shake voilently. She moaned and grunted unintelligible nonsense and began to gasp for air. Wade dropped to his knees, and grabbed her arms, pinning them to keep her from thrashing wildly and hurting herself. It sounded as though she was trying to say something, but couldn't make out anything but gurgles and gasps. He sat her upright on the couch, not knowing how to help her, and feeling useless. Her body gave a violent jerk and then went limp.

Before Wade could react, Anna's eyes opened wide and she let lose a scream fit for the most gruesome of horror movies. Her pretty face was now pale and palid. Her eyes now sagged like she hadn't slept in days, and she was shaking.

"Anna! Anna what's happening? I know you had a vision, what did you see? What's wrong? Who do I need to kill?"

Anna began to sob uncontrollably. She fell forward into him, collapsing into hysterics. She was still intoxicated, although the vision had sobered her up quite a bit. It was the shock and fear and anger that plagued her expression all at once that had its grasp on Wade. He went to the kitchen and got her some water. He handed her the glass, her hand still trembling, and she looked up at him.

"I... I saw him. Alex! He's alive. I don't know where he is but he's alive. He's locked in a room, by himself, and he's been abused! He looks terrible and I don't know how to help him! I saw him, from someone else's perspective. He's being tortured, I don't understand! How is he even alive? They said- they all said- -that he was -gone! The searches, the hunts. I have to find him Wade. I can't leave him to die in that horrible room. I don't even know where to start. But I know who has him."

"Who?"

"My father."

"I hoped you wouldnt say that. Anna, I know you want to find your brother. I can help you with that. But I need to know you're prepared to handle whatever it is I find. Trust me these situations are always fucked up, blended, and shit out sideways. I need to know that if I go digging here and find something you don't like, you're not going to shoot the messenger. Also, I can tell you that it won't be easy or quick. I don't know how long it'll take. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
She looked at him with a worried yet determined face. She didn't want him to leave her right now, but he was the only one who could help her find Alex. As she made up her mind, she took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm sure."


End file.
